


So Change These Rules

by windandthestars



Series: Call It Your 2.0 (So Level Up and Love Again) [2]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know she kissed you.  She asked me if she could.  I told her I didn't mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Change These Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Vienna Teng's Close to Home.
> 
> Set post season 2

"I asked Sloan to kiss me. We were a little drunk and we'd been talking about things and I was curious and Sloan- and I was a little drunk. The second I realized what I'd said I told her it could absolutely never happen, not ever, but I asked her. Please don't, don't."

She looks absolutely miserable standing just inside the doorway of his bedroom, her untouched glass of whiskey still in her hand. She's wobbling a little in her heels, quaking a bit as he crosses the room to take the glass from her. "I didn't mean it Billy. You have to believe me."

He doesn't have to believe anything, but he does. Sloan had come to him the morning after her conversation with Mac at Hang Chew's and while he wishes it had been Mac he can understand why it hadn't been. "Nothing happened." Sloan had reiterated between sentences. "I was telling her that it was nice that she was so opened minded about things. You know how she is, curious. We'd both been drinking. I wouldn't say anything except I know she's absolutely mortified and I'm not sure, but am I supposed to be too? You don't have to lie to me I know I'm not always good with stuff like this."

"I'm not mad."

He knows she's not convinced, his heavy use of sarcasm does have its downfalls but he's not angry, not tonight, not with her.

"I don't know how it happened, but tonight. I don't know. Maybe I wasn't clear." She fumbles through the words and he lets her talk. He knew Sloan had kissed her, he had heard the anxious laugh and seen the guilty look on Mac’s face. This should feel like getting gut punched, he should be reeling, but instead he feels almost relieved.

It's been months since that first night Sloan had ended up in his bed and it's been weeks since the three of them had spent a Saturday night apart. He knows it's not exactly typical, three adults sharing a bed and keeping their hands to themselves, but it works for them. MacKenzie's sleeping better and that eases his mind. He sleeps better too knowing he's not going to wake up to the sight of her thrashing or the sound of her screams. Sloan for her part, seems content with her share of quiet unguarded moments with the two of them.

His relationship with Sloan hasn't changed much, but he knows he's much less protective, less jealous over MacKensie than he had been when she first started showing up at his place in the middle of the night. She's grown into the breathing room it’s created, and he's loved watching that, loved watching the weight lift slowly from her shoulders.

They’ve talked about it, nothing too deep because he's not sure he's ready to go there quite yet, but she's been more willing, more vulnerable. She's shared with him, walked him through fantasies, tried to illuminate for him the twisted corners of her mind, fumbling for words she didn’t quite possess.

She wants things he can't give her now, things he may never be able to give her. There's no use sugar coating that, but he also knows she's not expecting him to. It's part of what draws her to Sloan even if she hasn't figured that out yet. She's curious, wanting to flirt with danger, but terrified of hurting him.

"I know she kissed you. She asked me if she could. I told her I didn't mind."

"You what?" The words tip upward toward hysteria and Will has to suppress a smile. He had expected his confession to surprise her, he hadn't expected it to rile her up. 

"I asked her to wait until tonight. I know it's Friday but I thought you might actually drink some of this." He swirls the alcohol in the glass he's still holding.

"She asked you?"

"She was confused about what she was supposed to do."

"So she asked you?"

"Who was she going to ask?"

"Jim. Don. Maggie." Mac throws up her hands and then laughs. It's a little bit hysterical at first, but after a moment it fades to an amused chuckle.

"Verdict?"

"I didn't mind." He nods, assessing, and she steps closer, reaching for her glass again. He’s still holding it when her fingers wrap around his. “You’re not mad?”

“No.”

“Did you think you would be?”

“I thought about it?”

“And?” He releases the glass and she takes a sip, watching him. 

“I love you.”

“You already said that.”

“I don’t think I- I really love you and I want you to be happy. We’ve both fucked up and I didn’t want to lose you over something as- It’s Sloan.”

“She’s practically your sister.” Mac’s still sounding amused, rehashing an old argument.

“I love her-“

“So you wouldn’t mind seeing her naked.”

“I didn’t say that, and who decided any of us were getting naked? It was a kiss.”

“So you wouldn’t.”

“This conversation isn’t going anywhere is it?”

Mac grins at him, sassy now. “I should go tell Sloan she can go home now.”

“You asked her to stay?”

“I wanted a witness, just in case.”

“Just in case.” He huffs. “She can stay.”

“You really should stop having parties at your house.”

“What does that-“

“She always ends up in bed with us.”

“No one’s getting naked. Mac, no one’s, fuck it.” He calls after her as she saunters down the hall. “She can stay but no one’s getting naked.”


End file.
